


A Hospital Stay

by facenoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mindless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facenoms/pseuds/facenoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I based this off of a post I found on tumblr. http://deanslifeofpie.tumblr.com/post/55367868431<br/>I honestly have no idea what I'm doing. I wanted something fluffy and cute. AU where Dean befriends Cas in a hospital instead and they spend a week together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hospital Stay

At first there was darkness, conscious darkness. Slowly the stiffness and pain settled in. Dean was still alive. The last thing he remembered was a truck coming out of nowhere and plowing into the side of the impala. ‘My baby, I’m so sorry’ he groaned in his thoughts as his eyes fluttered open. How long had he been out? Where was he? The light was blinding at first, but once his eyes adjusted he could tell that he was clearly in a hospital. The crash must have been worse than he’d thought.  
  
“Balthazar, will you stop sending male prostitutes over pretending to be my nurse. This is a serious problem as I am in need of medical attention.” Dean heard a low male voice growl a bit away from him. Of course he’d be stuck in a room with someone.  
“No, I’m in no physical condition to have sexual intercourse. I would appreciate if you stopped sending them here as they are dirty and may contaminate the area.”  
  
There was a loud laugh from the other end of the line, at least loud enough for Dean to hear from where he was.  
  
The conversation ended between his roommate and the Balthazar person on the other end of the line and the room was quiet for a minute. Dean’s head felt like a cord of wood being slit, but he finally managed to prop himself up to take a look around the room. It was a basic hospital room, there was a curtain half closed to block him from the view out the doorway into the hall. His leg was in a cast and propped up nicely. He stopped at the foot of his bed, across the room from him sat a man; he sat up in his bed staring intently at Dean. The man had eyes like deep pools of blue, deep enough that Dean felt like he was lost for a moment before the man spoke and broke his concentration.  
  
“You’re awake, good morning. My name is Castiel.” His voice remained in the low growl he’d heard moments prior.  
  
“Dean. Where the hell am I?” Dean managed to croak out, his voice cracked, his throat dry.  
  
“Wray Community Hospital in Wray, Colorado.” Castiel explained as he got out of the bed and got a glass of water, he took it over to Dean and held it out for him. “You’ve been out since I got here four days ago. It seems that you were in a collision and barely made it out alive when you arrived and have been in a coma for some time, you have a few broken ribs and your leg of course.”  
  
Dean listened intently as he drank the cool water provided, it was more satisfying than the most gorgeous one-night stand he’d had. He picked up the controller to his bed and set himself up so he could face his roommate while he continued to talk.  
  
“There is a tall male named Sam that comes in once in a while to check on you. He asked me to watch you while I was here and call him if you wake up. Should I do that now?”  
  
“Good ol’ Sammy.” Dean mumbled as he reached to the bedside phone “Don’t worry about it man, I’ll give him a call.”  
  
Sammy was in the middle of a case, but told Dean he’d be there as soon as possible to fill him in on what happened while he was asleep. According to him, Dean had been in the hospital for nearly three weeks now.  
  
Dean was given a meal when the nurse found out he was awake and run down the list of all the medical precautions he needed to go over. They told him he could leave, but would like him to stay for another week or so just because the condition he’d been in was so severe they didn’t know how he had survived.  
  
After the barrage of information he could finally eat. The food was bad, but it was better than some of the things he’d eaten. On the other side of the room, Castiel sat in his bed quietly reading a book of children’s stories that one of the nurses had brought him.  
  
Dean spoke up “Whatch’ya reading over there?”  
  
Castiel looked up. “It’s a book full of fictitious stories meant to teach children lesson that are important to humans”  
  
He was a pleasant enough man, even though something seemed off about it. They exchanged words here and there before Dean fell asleep again. He came to and the room seemed to glow softly, it was nighttime now. Dean looked around and was startled to see Castiel standing at his bed side. “What are you doing?” Dean asked in a defensive tone.  
  
“I’m sorry if I scared you Dean. Sam asked me to watch over you. That is what I’m doing.”  
  
“Jesus, you don’t have to take it literally, I’m fine, you can stop now.” Dean said adjusting a pillow under himself.  
  
“You were crying in your sleep, I thought you were in pain and came over to alleviate it.” Castiel explained reaching up to one of the bags of liquid hanging to the side of Dean’s bed and clicked a small remote in the line.  
  
Dean let out a reluctant ‘Thanks’ but didn’t address him. He watched Castiel move across the room back into his bed, his light above his bed was the only light on in the room aside from the medical machines, the glow almost made him look like an angel with a halo.  
  
Dean’s chest felt a tinge as he watched the man read his book. He turned his attention away immediately and tried to ignore it by looking for the sweet spot on the bed that would be the most comfortable.  
  
“Would you like me to read to you Dean?” Castiel asked out of nowhere.  
  
Dean looked at him confused and shook his head. “What? No. Why are you so weird?” He asked punching his pillow into place under his head.  
  
“While you we in your coma, you would thrash around and cry out. I would read to you and it seemed to have calmed you down. I figured it may make sleeping easier for you if I did.” Casitel explained turning the pages in his book.  
  
“Fine, sure, if it makes you feel better.” Dean said closing his eyes.  
  
Castiel began to read the story of the ugly duckling to Dean. His voice was surprisingly soothing and sleep soon washed over him.  
  
When Dean woke up again he heard Sammy’s voice, and Castiel, they were having a nice conversation from the tones of their voices.  
  
Dean groaned and put his bed up in a sitting position.  
  
“Dean!” Sam exclaimed getting up and going to his side. “Glad you’re still alive.” He said smacking his shoulder.  
  
“Yeah, gonna take a lot more than a semi to kill me.” He rubbed his head and noticed that his meal had been brought in and already eaten. “Dammit Sammy, did you eat my lunch?” Dean asked pulling the rolling table closer to him and looking at what was left.  
  
Sam just shrugged with a half smile “I was hungry and you were asleep.”  
  
Castiel piped up “I could go retrieve another meal for you Dean, if you would like?”  
  
Dean smiled and nodded “That would be nice, but don’t stress yourself over it. It’s just food.”  
  
Castiel was already out of his bed and moving to the door “You need sustenance to repair your body, food is important right now.”  
  
Dean felt that tinge in his chest again as the man walked out of his view, he returned his attention to Sam.  
  
“What the hell happened Sammy?” Dean scolded right away.  
  
Sam went on to explain that the creature they were chasing wasn’t working alone, their partner had stolen a semi and waited to barrel into them at that moment. Dean suffered the bulk of the damage because they had hit his side of the car. “I was ejected from the car, got some nasty road burn, but nothing like a broken leg.”  
  
“Jesus, my poor baby. Is she fixable? No, don’t answer that, I’ll fix her.” Dean said.  
  
“Dean, I’m glad you’re still alive. The doctors said that you might not make it, after a week they were encouraging me to make arrangements for you, you know? Just in case.” Sam explained and wringing his hands between his knees.  
  
“Yeah,” dean drew out “They can’t kill me that easy, but honestly, it feels like I did die.” He joked punching his brother in the arm.  
  
Castiel came from behind the curtain with a tray of food, two sandwiches and a piece of pie.  
  
“Pie!” Dean said picking up the fork and digging into it. “Thanks Cas.” Dean said with a smile between bites.  
  
“Well, I’ve gotta go Dean, I’ll be back.” Sam said getting up and patting his brother’s shoulder one more time before heading out. “Thanks for your help Cas.” He added before leaving the room.  
  
Dean ate his lunch while Castiel watched him. Dean furrowed his brow but turned his attention to his food. Finally he snapped at him “Look, you’re starting to creep me out. Could you not stare at me like that.”  
  
Cas looked hurt for a moment before picking up his children’s book. “I’m sorry Dean, I didn’t mean to upset you.” He said leaning back into his bed and opening the book.  
  
Dean felt a pang of guilt as he watched the man curl up into himself with the book, but he didn’t say anything as he finished his food. The room remained quiet for a while as Dean watched the sky fade to night from his bed. He ached everywhere but at least the pain was subsiding a bit each day.  
  
The nurses did their rounds and helped adjust Dean into bed for the night. After they’d left Dean finally asked “Cas, why are being so damn helpful to me?”  
  
This caught Castiel off guard and nearly dropped his book. He shrugged his shoulders and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.  
  
“I mean, it’s weird, you being attentive like a nurse, what are you even doing here if you’re well enough to look after me?” Dean prodded the man to talk.  
  
“I was asked to watch over you.” Cas finally replied.  
  
“Well, I’m doing fine now, don’t let me hold you back.” Dean scoffed crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
“I’m an angel of the lord, Dean. I was cut off from my garrison and I was waiting till my powers came back in full so I could heal you.” Cas explained getting up from his bed and coming over to Dean’s side.  
  
Dean’s heart raced as he mulled over this information and stared at the man, not so concerned about him being so close now. “Great, let’s add angels to the list of crazies we deal with.” He said critically.  
  
“I’ve been using the very small amounts of power I’ve regained to alleviate your pain. I am unsure of why I feel so compelled to take care of you, but seeing you in pain causes my body to experience chest pains.” Castiel explained placing his hand on Dean’s head. There was a small pop of light and Dean’s headache went from a roaring forest fire of malicious pain to a dull throb. If he hadn’t just experienced it himself, Dean wouldn’t have believed a word the angel said.  
  
“I guess that would explain you being so strange.” Dean said lightening up a bit. “Does Sammy know about this?”  
  
Castiel took a seat in the chair next to Dean’s bedside and continued “Sam knows that I am an angel of the lord. He is unaware that I’ve been draining myself to keep you alive till I can regain my power and heal you fully.” He paused for a moment looking to Dean. “You had internal bleeding that the doctors couldn’t find, I can mend it in my full power, but right now the best I can do is stop the bleeding. If it goes unattended for too long you will die.”  
  
Dean nodded his head and pursed his lips. “Go figure.” He said reaching up to the liquid pain reliever hanging next to Cas and clicked the remote to disperse a few doses. “Don’t worry about me; you need to heal too, right. Focus your energy on that, I’ll be fine.” Dean said turning to face away from Cas. He heard the seat move as Castiel got up and crawled into his own bed. “May I read you a story tonight?” Cas asked holding up his book.  
  
“Um. Yeah, that’d be nice.” Dean said settling down into a position he could sleep in. He didn’t really catch what story Cas read to him that night because he fell asleep so soon, but he did remember how soothing it was to listen to him talk.  
  
The next morning Dean woke up feeling rested, but the pain shot through his entire body, his torso felt like it’d been run over. He sat up to press the remote on his pouch.  
  
“Dean, you’re up?” He heard Sam say as he came around the corner with two cups of coffee. Sam held one out for Dean, behind him he saw Cas was in normal clothing, not the weird gowns that they have people wearing here. He had donned a dirty tan trench coat and his tie hung crooked around his neck as he stood up right and turned to face the Brothers.  
  
“I have to leave now, I have healed enough to be on my own.” He said with a cough to clear his throat. “It was a pleasure to meet you two.”  
  
Dean sat up a little more in his bed and looked nervously at his brother. “Hey Cas, before you go, come here real quick.” He said setting his coffee on the roller table next to his bed. Cas came over as asked and Dean reached up to adjust the angel’s tie.  
  
“You should wear your tie right, you’re weird enough as is. Don’t want anyone catching on to your secret.” He said patting his shoulder. “Thanks for your help man.”  
  
“I could stay if you require more assistance-“ Cas began but Dean cut him off “No. You need to go do your angel things, don’t worry about me.” He looked away and his eyes darted around a moment before he said “I’ll, um. I’ll see you later Cas.”  
  
Sam gave Cas a hug and they discussed something quietly out in the hall before Sam returned to Dean drinking his coffee absentmindedly starting at the bed Cas had been in.  
  
“You okay?” Sam asked setting down in the chair.  
  
The last week had been weird for Dean, to be stuck in this hospital bed for so long. He had gotten to know the other man well enough that he’d felt different with him around. He felt safer. It wasn’t a feeling Dean was use to, which is why it caught him off guard, and now that the angel was gone, he felt empty.  
  
“Yeah, this cast it just bugging the hell out of me. I can’t wait to get it off.” Dean said scowling at his own leg.  
  
“Well, they say it’ll be on for another month or so, but the doctor says you could probably leave by the end of the week.” Sam said reassuring Dean he’d be a free man soon.  
  
“Good, I’m dying in here.”  
  
The next couple of days where boring to say the least, Dean’s pain had been getting easier to handle, almost like he was healing up. On the fourth night after Cas left Dean couldn’t sleep at all. He watched the stars rise and fall through the night, thinking about Castiel and the weird way Dean felt about him. It’d only been four days, but Dean did miss him.  
  
Sam came around mid-day the next day with a wheel chair and they began the work to get him discharged.  
  
“Alright Mr. Wilkeson, take it easy and keep your leg up.” The doctor said as Sam and Dean left. Once they got outside, the sun was warm on his skin and the fresh air felt good, as soon as Dean’s eyes adjusted he was almost in shock at the site. He broke out in a great big huge smile as Sam pushed him forward toward his baby, the impala. It was back to the condition it was the day of the crash. Dean laughed as he leaned forward and ran his hand along it. “Good god Sammy, how’d you manage to fix her up?” Dean asked.  
  
Sam was smiling and nodding “I didn’t do it.” He admitted, just happy to see Dean smile. “What do you mean?” He asked looking up at his brother. There was a light gust of wind and the sound of fluttering clothe “I did it.” A familiar voice said as Cas showed up.  
  
“Cas, you did this?” Dean said unable to get the smile off his face. “I could hug you right now!” He said throwing his hands around with his words. Castiel placed his hand on Dean’s head and a small flash of light blinded Sam for a moment.  
  
Dean felt all the pain leave his body, he felt much better than he had in months. “What’d you do?” Dean asked.  
  
“I told you before that I wanted to heal you when I had my powers back. You should be back to full health.” Castiel said as Dean pushed himself up out of the chair. Nothing hurt, he threw his arms around the angel and held him tight. “Thanks Cas.” He said pulling away and staring at the man’s face. Cas’ mouth twisted in a strange way for a second before forming into a smile.  
  
“You are welcome Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know if you liked it. Or not, either way. Just, anything really.


End file.
